Vehicles may be used to transport people between different locations. Normal driving procedures may include maneuvering the vehicle within the confines of a lane, maneuvering around turns in the road, safely passing through intersections, as well as complying with traffic laws. In most scenarios, all vehicles traveling on a road may be given equal priority in order to reach their respective destinations. In such scenarios, all vehicles may be controlled so as to maximize the efficiency of traffic flow on the road and/or on portions of a road network.